Etherian Visit
by Draka Dracula
Summary: Biker Mice SheRa Crossover. Rimfire is kidnapped and taken to Etheria. The Mice join forces with SheRa to rescue him.
1. The Evil Plan

Etherian Visit

Biker Mice/She-Ra Crossover

By: Starblade

Rimfire is kidnapped and taken to Etheria. The Mice join forces with She-Ra to rescue him.

Disclaimer: Biker Mice from Mars is owned by Rick Unger. She-Ra is owned by Filmation. I am not making money off of this. It is just a fanfic.

Part 1: The Evil Plan

"I have found something very intriguing, your creamy cheesiness," Dr. Karbunkle wheezed.

"Well," Lawrence Limburger frowned impatiently. "What is it?"

"I have found a portal to another dimention," the scientist answered. "A dimention filled with natural resources galore."

"Resources ripe for plucking," Limburger mused, a huge smile forming on his fat, false face.

"Yyeesss…" Karbunkle cackled.

Karbunkle, what is the name of this other dimention?"

"From what I've picked up from transmissions that have filtered through, it is called 'Etheria'."

"'Etheria'?" Limburger repeated. "Hmmm…what an intriguing name. Karbunkle, have Greasepit gather the goons. I hear that those Biker Mice have some visitors from Mars. I'm sure they are the same ones they always have, so here's what I'm wanting to do: We kidnap that boy Mouse –Rimfire—and take him through the portal. The Mice, of course, will follow, and when they do, we will trap them in this 'Etheria', even as we gut the planet of its natural resources."

"Of course, oh milky smoothnesssss…" Karbunkle hissed.

#-#-#

On a deserted stretch of beach, Charley and the Mice were playing volleyball. They were three-on-three, with Throttle, Modo, and Vinnie making up one team, and Charley, Carbine, and Rimfire another. Stoker was on the side, serving as referee.

"

"That one hit the top of the net, Punk!" the older Mouse called to Vinnie. "Team Charley's point!"

"Awww…come on, Coach!" the white Mouse complained. "That cleared the net, easy!"

"That's not what _I_ saw, mud puppy!" Stoker countered. "Ruling stands."

With Vinnie grumbling about Stoker playing favorites, the game continued. It was interrupted, however, in the usual manner.

"Well, well, well," a voice from atop a sand dune addressed the group. "What have we here? You rotten rodents getting some exercise, perhaps?"

"Limburger!" Modo growled. All play stopped as the Mice drew their weapons and aimed them at the overweight Plutarkian. Beside him were Karbunkle and Fred the Mutant.

"Now, now," he tsked, wagging a finger at them. "Let's not get violent. My boys simply want to play. Greasepit?" The oily giant rode up on his bike, with several goons behind him.

"Yeah, Boss?" he asked in his usual dumb-thug manner.

"Go play," Limburger commanded.

"Duh…play?" Greasepit scratched his head. "I thought youse wanted us to clobber 'em."

"That's what I said," Limburger fumed. "Now get to it!"

"Uh…right, Boss," he replied. "Come on, youse goons. Let's 'play'!" As a group, the goons rode down the dune and attacked the Mice.

"Rimfire," Stoker ordered. "Get Charley to safety. We'll deal with the goons!"

"Hey!" Charley protested. But Rimfire was already pulling her away from the fight.

To be honest, the goons would have better luck facing down a Girl Scout troop. Even then, they would be outclassed. As it were, the fight was merely a token battle. The Mice did not notice that Greasepit broke away from the rest of the goons.

He found what he was looking for in a clump of nearby bushes. Rimfire stood bravely between Charley and the greasy goon, his blaster in his hand.

"Don't you come any closer to Miss Charley!" the boy growled bravely.

"It ain't _her_ we want, kid!" Greasepit grinned as he swung a chain with a weight on one end. He knocked the blaster out of Rimfire's hand with the weight, than wrapped the chain around the youth. In moments, he had Rimfire bound up in the metal. Still grining his near-toothless grin, Greasepit hoisted the young Mouse on his shoulders and rejoined his boss at the top of the sand dune.

"Rimfire!" Modo shouted when he saw his nephew in the oily hands of Greasepit.

"If you want him back, Biker Mice," Limburger sneered, "you'll have to follow us."

Karbunkle aimed a strange device at the air, and pressed a button. A glowing, gold circular field appeared in midair. With one last leer, Limburger, Karbunkle, Greasepit, and Fred entered through the strange field. Karbunkle stuck his hand out of the gateway and dropped the device.

The Mice finished with the goons, and they and Charley mounted the bikes and rode up to where Limburger and his henchmen had been standing. Throttle picked up the device and studied it.

"Limburger wants us to follow him," he said. "And Karbunkle left this thing here to make sure we'd follow."

"It's probably a trap," Charley commented.

"Probably," Stoker agreed.

"Definitely a trap," Carbine nodded.

"So, what do we do?" Charley asked.

"What else, Sweetheart," Vinnie grinned. "We follow 'em!"

"And we have to get Rimfire back," Modo added.

"Then let's move out!" Stoker commanded.

"Okay, group," Throttle said. "Let's rock…"

"An' Ride!" they shouted together. As one, the Biker Mice entered the portal. As soon as they were through, it shrunk in on itself, closing them in whatever strange place they had journeyed to.

* * *

Part 2: Etheria! The Mice end up in Etheria and enlist the aid of the Rebels to help find and rescue Rimfire. 


	2. Etheria!

Etherian Visit

The Mice end up in Etheria and enlist the aid of the Rebels to help find and rescue Rimfire.

Part 2: Etheria!

"Where are we?" Charley asked. They looked around them, astonished at their surroundings. There were strange, but beautiful plants all around them, and they could hear the sounds of animals going about their business in the vast forest.

"I don't know, Charley-girl," Throttle replied. "But where are Limburger and his cronies?"

They looked around them, but saw no sign of the Plutarkian, his thug, the mad scientist, the little mutant, or young Rimfire.

"You are in the Whispering Woods," a voice said. "On the planet of Etheria."

The Mice turned around and saw a group of people in what looked like clothes from King Arthur's time. In the lead was a beautiful, blonde-haired woman in a red body-suit, red bracers, red boots, and white leggings. Beside her was a red-haired man in blue pants, gold bracers, and gold boots. He wore a gold chest plate that took up half the area of his chest, a red heart in the center of the chest plate. He carried a gold and red bow.

"Who are you?" the woman asked.

"We're the Biker Mice from Mars," Throttle said. "I'm Throttle. This is Charley, Modo, Vinnie, Stoker, and Carbine." Each of his friends nodded in greeting as the gold Mouse introduced them. "We are looking for a young Mouse named Rimfire. He was captured by our enemies and brought here."

"We haven't seen anyone new except for you," the man replied.

"Adora! Bow!" a voice suddenly cried. A small, elf-like man with blue skin, white hair, and dressed in green leaves came running up to the man and woman.

"What is it, Sprag?" the woman, Adora, asked.

"I saw some strange people come through a portal!" the little man said. "One was large, and smelled terrible; one was dripping with brown, yucky stuff; another was skinny, with a large head; and another was –I don't know—mixed up. The man that was dripping was carrying a human-sized mouse, all wrapped up in chains."

"The mouse," Bow asked. "Was he like them." The man pointed to where the Biker Mice were. Sprag looked, and his eyes went wide.

"Yeah…just like them!" he cried.

"Then you spoke the truth," Adora nodded. "Forgive us. There is a war going on, and strangers are looked upon suspiciously."

"We understand," Stoker replied. "Believe me, we understand."

"Then, we'll help you find your friend," Adora continued. "But we must consult with Peek-A-Blue, first. Only she can see anywhere in Etheria."

"'Peek-A-Blue'?" Vinnie looked at them questioningly. "Who's that?"

"You'll see," Bow smiled. "Just follow us." Adora turned to the others.

"You go on back to camp," she said. "We'll meet you back there."

The group of humans and Martian Mice continued their journey through the Whispering Woods on their quest to find and rescue Rimfire.

#-#-#

Before long, they were standing before a seated figure on a throne. The beautiful young woman had long, blue hair, and was dressed in blue. On her back was what looked like a gold and blue peacock tail. They explained their mission to the young woman.

"Please, Peek-A-Blue," Adora said. "We _must_ find this young mouse."

"I will do my best, Adora," she answered. Peek-A-Blue closed her eyes, concentrating on locating the cream-furred young mouse. The eyes on the peacock tail lit up like sign with chaser lights, the lights following a pattern as her power homed in on the location of their missing companion. Soon, the pattern changed to a light on each end of the tail, both coming together to meet at the top eye. That eye continued to glow and blink. Peek-A-Blue opened her eyes.

"I've found him," she said. "They are in the Fright Zone. They have not met Hordak and Horde yet, but they will soon."

"'Hordak'?" Throttle asked. "'The Horde'? Who are they?"

"Our enemies," Bow replied. "They rule here in Etheria. That's why we have formed the Great Rebellion, in order to free Etheria."

"Just like on Mars with the Plutarkians," Stoker commented, seeing similarities between this planet and his own, red sand-covered home.

"Then we have to go to this 'Fright Zone'," Modo declared. "We have to save Rimfire!"

"We will, big fella," Throttle calmed the gray giant.

"I suggest you seek help from Princess Glimmer and She-Ra," Peek-A-Blue advised. "The Fright Zone is dark and dangerous, and you will need their help."

"Where do we find them?" Carbine asked.

"At the Rebel camp," Adora answered. "In Whispering Woods."

"Let's go, then," Throttle said. "The sooner we find them, the sooner we can save Rimfire."

"Thanks, Miss Peek-A-Blue, ma'am," Modo said politely. The others added their thanks, as well.

"I'm happy I could be of some help," she replied. "I hope you find your friend." She waved to them as they headed off to the Rebel camp.

#-#-#

"This is the main camp of the Great Rebellion," Adora said. All around them, men and women were working on various tasks –cleaning weapons, polishing armor, making repairs to this and that. Tents were set up all around, with people coming and going from them. They spared puzzled glances at the newcomers, but pretty much minded their own business.

"Great set-up you have here," Stoker commented. "And the Horde can't touch you here?"

"No," Bow replied. "Powerful magic protects the Whispering Woods. We're safe as long as we don't stray too far from it."

"Who have we here, Adora?" a new voice asked. It came from a yellowish bird, who used his large ears like wings. He flew in front of the woman.

"These are the Biker Mice from Mars, Kowl," Adora answered. "We are going to help them rescue a friend from the Fright Zone. Have you seen Glimmer? We need her help."

"She's with Madam Razz," Kowl answered. "Over there." He pointed in a direction.

"Thanks, Kowl," Adora smiled. She led the group in the direction indicated.

There, they found a young woman with light, purple hair, and dressed in purple and slate gray. Next to her was a short woman in red, with a pointed, red hat that covered the top of her face. Only her eyes peeked out from holes in the hat. In her hand was a broom which had a face –and it was talking to the two women!

"We must be ready when Hordak strikes again!" the younger woman said. "Oh, hello, Adora. Who do you have here?"

"These are the Biker Mice from Mars," Adora answered for the third time. She introduced each one. Then, she said, "This is Princess Glimmer, Madam Razz, and Broom."

"Hello," Glimmer smiled.

"Hello, dearies," Madam Razz nodded.

"Hi ya!" Broom grinned.

"Uh…Hi…" the Mice and Charley greeted.

"They are here to rescue a friend from the Horde," Adora explained. "We need your help in the Fright Zone."

"Of course I'll help," Glimmer replied. "What about She-Ra? We'll need her help as well, won't we?"

"Yes," Adora answered. "I'll go find her. You talk with the Mice and make plans."

"Alright," the princess of Brightmoon agreed. "Come on," she said to the newcomers. "Let's go and wait for She-Ra in camp." The group left to return to the camp, while Adora went off in search of She-Ra.

Adora found her horse, Spirit, and the two went to a private clearing in the forest.

"She-Ra and Swiftwind are needed, Spirit," she told him. She explained the situation quickly.

"Then we must go and help them," Spirit replied.

"My thoughts exactly." Adora reached behind her back and removed her sword from its sheath. She held it up high and shouted her magic words.

"**FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL!**" In a burst of light and swirling magic, Adora changed into the form of She-Ra. "**I AM SHE-RA!**" she shouted. Then, she aimed the jewel in her sword at Spirit. Magic streamed from the jewel and enveloped the pink horse. He grew a long, golden horn and strong, pink wings. A dark pink and blue mask appeared over his eyes, and a gold saddle appeared on his back. She-Ra leapt onto his back and took the reins in her hand.

"Up, Swiftwind!" she called. The winged unicorn lifted into the sky and headed toward the Rebel camp.

* * *

Part 3: Limburger meets Hordak. And the rescue mission continues. 


End file.
